Slide
by With a side of stereotype
Summary: I want to wake up where you are. That's what he said. AkuRoku.


**So, this is a first for me. My first story on this account. My first Axel/Roxas. My first (finished and posted) yaoi. My first Kingdom Hearts and my first one shot. **

**This is inspired by the song Slide by The Goo Goo Dolls. Music inspires me a lot. Most of my stories will probably be named after songs. Just FYI.**

**Please, review. It makes me happy and it's my first posting here. It would be greatly appreciated. Flame me, if you feel the need. Not the pairing though. If you flame the pairing, I will send you e-daggers. Flame my writing if it's bad. I HATE when people flame pairings. It's extremely stupid. I mean, if you don't like, don't read.**

**Anyway, this is it. I am nervous. Please be honest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even have my own copy of the game.**

**Word count: 1,868**

* * *

"_I want to wake up where you are."_

That's what he had said. My best friend of forever ad said that. I just stared at him, trying to figure out what he meant.

I don't think he took the staring too well because he ran off after that.

After a good hour of sitting and thinking, I finally got it. (Really, I'm not normally this stupid.)

And now I'm on my bed, thinking some more.

And it's giving me a headache.

I began to wonder if that was his plan all along – to make my head hurt and then burst out of my closet laughing his ass off at my foolishness. Though somewhere – in the small, _sane_ part of my mind – I knew he meant it.

So with a throbbing head and an odd, sickening feeling spreading though out my torso, I sank into a restless slumber.

He went to the library – his own personal Hell – at lunch, just to avoid me. He hated the silence. And lunch was the only time we saw each other during school. (He was a senior to my lowly sophomore – and that's only because I skipped a grade.)

Demyx – the definition of a dumb blonde – gave me a knowing look.

"What?" I asked.

He smirked.

"You look like a lost puppy, Rox. Right, Zexy?" He draped his arms around Zexion's neck. Zexion looked emo but he was about as emotional as a rock. They really were an odd ball couple. Like oil and water. Then again, peanut butter has oil in it and that jam's coming from concentrate.

Zexion didn't look up from his book.

Riku dropped into the spot next to me, my twin, Sora, dropping into his lap. _Supposedly_ they were "just friends", but the walls in my house are kind of paper thin, and Sora's room is right next to mine. I hear things. Things that I don't particularly care to hear.

Naminé, my sister, and her best friend, Kairi, sat down as well. Tidus and Wakka sauntered over and Tidus pulled up a chair while Wakka, in a rare moment of boldness, picked up Kairi and dropped her in his lap and kissed her cheek as he sat in her seat. She giggled and he buried his face in his hair. A frantic Selphie fell dramatically on Tidus.

Our table was kind of full. And that wasn't even all of us. Olette was on vacation, Pence was at home, sick, and Hayner was probably hiding in the handicapped stall in the boy's bathroom outside the cafeteria, making out with his "worst enemy", Seifer. (Yeah, that's right, Hayner. Go be a good little uke.)

We get in trouble a lot for stealing chairs from other tables, but back in when we were all still in the elementary level of the school, (Destiny Twilight Prep is a large school catering to the needs of children from Kindergarten through 12th grade.) we developed the "Buddy System". At worst, everybody had somebody to sit on.

We get a lot of odd looks.

"OHMIGOD! Axel's in the _library_!" Selphie shouted in that special, hyperactive way of hers. "He's all mopey and angsting." She turned to me. "What's up with him?" She asked. I felt myself flush guiltily.

"Roxas slapped a great, big rejection sign on Axel's forehead," Demyx piped up oh–so–tactfully. All 18 eyes were on me.

"Axel finally asked him out?" Kairi said. Riku cursed under his breath and handed Sora 20 bucks.

"It's about damn time," Tidus commented.

Wait what!? What's that supposed to mean?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Sora smirked.

"Jeez, Roxas. I thought you were the smart one. Didn't you notice him coming on to you?" Sora commented. My eyebrows furrowed. They all glanced at each other.

"Maybe we should remind him…" Kairi trailed off while looking at the rest of the group for support. They nodded gravely as if my ignorance to the feelings that Axel apparently harbored towards me was the worst thing in the world.

"He got his ear pierced after you were drooling after Squall Leonhart when he got his that little silver lion stud in his left ear," Riku started.

"I did not drool at Leon!" I exclaimed. But I couldn't help thinking, 'Axel got his first ear infection after he got that hoop. It looked good after it stopped being pussy though.'

"Yes you did," Riku said pragmatically.

"He learned to play guitar when you said that musicians are 10 times hotter than normal guys," Demyx put in. The table nodded in a sage like manner.

"They so totally are," Selphie conspiringly. Kairi, Naminé, and, though he'd probably never admit it, Zexion nodded in agreement.

Axel had so many blisters that first month of playing.

"He joined the fucking _math_ club so he could spend more time with you," Tidus said. "He _hates _math. Didn't you notice his miraculous sudden love of the subject once you became the captain of the mathletes?" I felt the color slowly start to drain from my face.

I guess I was a little oblivious.

"He's grabbed your ass on more than one occasion. And you let him. I mean, _come on_! You let him grab your _ass_!" Sora interjected.

"Sometimes his hand just sits there in your back pocket. Or his fingers will hook into you belt loops," Wakka spoke up.

"Sometimes your front pockets," came Zexion's laconic response. Selphie gasped.

"Yeah! And he nibbles on your earlobe all the time," she said excitedly, bouncing a little, causing a pained look to cross Tidus' face, momentarily.

"He gave you a hickey the other day," Naminé put in quietly. My fingers went to my neck self-consciously. It really wasn't that noticeable. And it was an accident. He's just…very…friendly.

He spends a lot of time with his face buried in my neck.

Selphie gasped sharply.

"He gave you a _looove_ bite!" She practically shouted.

"Really!?" Kairi asked. "Lemme see!" She reached across the table and turned my head to the side to see where my fingers were covering. I could hear many-a-gasps.

"That thing has to be the size of Alaska," said Tidus in an awed voice.

"How did we not notice this before now?" Demyx asked.

"I noticed," Zexion and Naminé said at the same time.

"Okay, besides it being the biggest hickey that has ever existed…" Riku started.

"It's not that big!" I interjected. They ignored me.

"…You let him give you a hickey. Why would you reject him?" They all turned their attention back to me.

"I already told you that I didn't reject him," I said calmly.

"Then…why is he being a sad puppy dog in the library?" Selphie asked. I made a tooth-sucking noise in consideration.

"I did not…_comprehend_ the meaning of his words. Not until several hours later," I explained. There was a minute of silence when I thought they weren't going to say anything more.

It was a blissful 58 seconds.

"What do you _mean_ you didn't _comprehend_!?" Sora asked.

"What did he say, exactly?" Zexion asked. I felt my face flush once again. Demyx jabbed me in the side and make a tutting sound.

"Roxy's embarrassed!" He squealed. "What'd he say!? What'd he say!?" He asked clapping his hands sadistically. Okay, maybe not quite sadistically but in my mortified state, his excited claps and squeals certainly sounded satanic.

"He said iwntwkupweryra," I mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it," Demyx teased.

"He said I want to wake up where you are," I said more firmly. Selphie had a contemplative look on her face. Then all three girls squealed in delight.

"He was quoting your favorite song!" They shrieked.

My blush deepened further.

"Dude. Your favorite song is by the Goo Goo Dolls? They are like, the girliest guy band ever," Tidus said.

"Dude. You know what the song is _and _you know what the band is?" I snapped. He blushed deeply.

"That's so romantic!" Selphie squealed. She smacked Tidus' chest. "Why didn't you ask _me _out like that?"

"Obviously it didn't work too well for Axel."

"I didn't reject him!" I yelled.

"You should go tell him that," Naminé said. There was a moment of silence and the whole table exploded with noise.

"Yeah, seriously! What are you waiting for!?" I felt myself being pulled from my seat and pushed toward the door. I dug my heels into the floor as they tried to push me. I turned back to them.

"Yeah, that's all fine and dandy, but your words are cheap. What am I supposed to say to him anyway? 'Sorry, Axel. I'm a huge idiot and I didn't get that you've been trying to woo me for years and just recently got the guts to speak up'? I'll sound like an idiot."

"Don't _say_ anything. Like you said, words are cheap. Actions speak louder than words, Roxas." And with those parting words from Sora, I was shoved right out the door and I stumbled down the hall to the library.

Let me tell you. The library is not a place anybody would like to be.

It is _not_ a pleasant place.

Ms. Chinkel, the librarian, is _not_ a pleasant woman.

The book selection is _not_ pleasant. Okay, there are some books that are supposedly pleasant but the shelves _are _lacking.

And my current task was _not_ pleasant. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to be here. And I certainly wasn't ready to face Axel. I wanted to go home and curl up in a little ball and chastise for being such an idiot for so long.

I was _not _ready to give a love confession. But in a moment of stunning realization, it came upon me that if Axel could do, then so could I.

I marched right towards the least intimidating corner of the library where I knew I'd find him in one of the calico covered wooden chairs and I stepped in front of him. He looked up at me startled and jumped up. He looked like he wanted to run, but I put my hand in his chest to stop him. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

With my tongue.

That's right. I just stood on my tip toes, put my hand on the back of neck, pulled him down to my face, pressed my mouth to his, and rammed my tongue into his open mouth. I brought my other hand to his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. I'd always wanted to do that. It just looked so thick. It felt surprisingly soft, considering all that crap he puts in it to stay that way.

His hands slid to my waist hesitantly and responded to the kiss. (Thank, God. I was getting antsy. I thought he might actually reject me for not realizing it sooner.)

So there we were, in the least intimidating corner of the library, making out. And it was great.

Then, he let his hands slip to my butt. I made a small squeaking noise but didn't make any further comments.

Later, I'd yell at him.

Right now, I'll just let it slide.

**

* * *

****Big Cheesy Smile. Wasn't that just an adorable ending line?**

**All done. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Because Guys Kissing Is One of Life's Simple Pleasures,**

**With A Side of Stereotype.**


End file.
